Hazardous outbreak
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Hamsters all around the world are becoming infected with a strange disease. Bijou, boss, stan, sandy and hamtaro are soon among the few remaining animals on earth. Boss x Cappy Boss x Bijou Boss x Oc pt 1 of 2
1. Chapter 1

"Let me get the facts straight." The powerful executive said to the quivering scientist who looked younger than 23. "You're saying that our new pet food formula should be held back another two months?" The executive said, quivering the frail young man nodded his head to signify a yes. The executive gave him a look of pure hatred as he walked closer.

"This is the third time we've had to do this Mr. Williams. We've had the orders booked for quite sometime from stores who want this new innovative feed we promised, if we delay them another two months our company will lose money. Lots and lots of money Mr. Williams. zoos want the food, pet stores want the food, even super stores and grocery stores want it. You want to disappoint all those people?" The executive asked, Mr. Williams started to stutter.

"Well...s-s-sir..we c-can't release this formula yet....it has s-s-s-some unpredictable effects when tested on these animals right here." Mr. Williams said as he pointed with a shaky finger to one of the cages. Inside the cage were two dead hamsters, the executive walked up to the cage and tapped it. He turned around and looked at Mr. Williams.

"Their dead, is it poisonous?" He asked, Mr. Williams shook his head. "No sir, the formula's not poisonous. The problem occured when we took the feed away from the animals for a night. The animals panicked and began to get aggressive. We have video footage of how aggressive they got if....." The executive put his hand over Williams' mouth.

"Mr. Williams, if this product is not poisonous than we have no choice than to sell it. Ready or not this feed is being shipped to all our clients worldwide. If we don't our company will go bankrupt, do you understand Mr. Williams?" The executive took his hand of off the mans mouth and nooded, the executive smiled.

"Glad to see that you're on the boat Mr. Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

Laura smiled as she skipped up the stairs of her house with the bag of hamster food. When she heard about the SIFTING company coming out with their new brand of hamster food she knew she just had to have herself a bag, she was sure that her beloved hamster would love it. She reached the door to her room in a short amount of time and placed her bag of food on the floor so she could open it. When the door was opened she picked up the bag of food and happily walked inside.

"Hey Hamtaro, have I got a surprise for you." The little girl said happily as she walked in, she watched as he hamster appeared to awake from a nap at the sound of her voice. The hamster smiled happily as it's owner returned. Laura smiled as she reached for a small scoop, she open up the bag and stuck her scoop inside to get a healthy portion of food. She then opened the door on the cage of her hamster and lovingly dumped her scoop of food on her hamsters food dish.

"Enjoy." Laura said happily as she walked out of the room.

**Majorly short, but i'm busy as hell right now and I thought I should update. Don't hate me too much for this short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Williams, what is the meaning of all these complaints?" The CEO asked calmly as he gestured to the large pile of letters in front of him. Mr. Williams quivered in fear at the front of the desk.

"Well you see boss I..."

"If you're formula wasn't ready and caused such disasturous effects you should have told me and prevented us from releasing it." The CEO said, Mr. WIlliams continued fidgetting.

"Well I tried but..."

"Now Mr. Williams, we all make mistakes. I understand that perferctly well."

"But sir I..."

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to suffer the consequences Mr. Wiliams."

"Please sir just..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams, but you and your formula are attracting too much bad press towards our company. I'm afraid i'll have to let you go."

* * *

"Hamtaro, are you okay?" Laura asked, the orange hamster growled at her from the bars in his cage. He was currently gnawing at the metal ferociously with an odd white liquid draing out of his mouth and nose. Laura was afraid to touch her little hamster, for fear of what he may do to her.

'What's happening to me Laura, I don't know what i'm doing' Hamtaro thought to himself as his body gnawed at the bars of his cage. It was as though he was locked in his own body. FOrced to watch helplessly as he did thing beyong his control.

"Hamtaro." Laura said softly as she began to stick her hand closer to him. Hamtaro gasped inside his mind.

"No Laura, please don't."

* * *

"But sir, I need the labs resources to make a cure. After some more testing i've found that the sickness is universal. It can spred to any animal, including humans. I just need to develop a cure so that..."

"You have caused enough trouble Mr. Williams, now leave this company now or i'll call security to make you leave." The CEO said as his finger hovered over a small button on his intercom.

"But sir, you don't know what..."

"I've had enough of this conversation Mr. Williams..."

"This could wipe out the human race if..."

"I've heard enough Mr. WIlli..."

"YOU'LL KILL US ALL YOU GREEDY SLOTH!"

* * *

"Owwwww!" Laura screamed as she felt hamtaro's teeth on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: For awhile I had the thought in my head to make a CappyxBoss story, but wasn't sure how people would react. I've done crazy things in my stories so far, but for some reason I thought that would take it too far. Especially since I am fairly new on the hamtaro archive.**

**However, to see the reaction of people before I start writing that story I'll put in a small amount of CappyxBoss in this chapter. Review, let me see how much you like or hate this pairing. If you hate it, flame the hell out of me. I'm no stranger to flames ya know, and except for that time when I went completely mad, I haven't reacted much to them.**

_1 week later inside the clubhouse_

"I'm like, not going out there!" Sandy screamed at Stan's request. The hamster frowned and continued pointing to the doorway leading outside.

"Why not, are you chicken." Stan mocked, Sandy frowned.

"Ha ha, very like funny but i'm still not going out there. I mean, there's like zombies and stuff. Boss is probably like dead anyway." Sandy said, Stan immediately gave Sandy an angry look at the last part of her statement. Cappy, Hamtaro and Bijou sat around the table listening to the feud. Boss had left a while ago to search for food and Stan had suggested that someone go and check if he was alright. Cappy immediately volunteered to go but the other hams had stopped him.

"Take that back, there is no way he's dead. He's the toughest and handsomest hamster i've ever seen!" Cappy yelled, the other hamsters turned to look at Cappy with a strange expression. Cappy immediately blushed and retreated into his oversized hat.

"Right...Anyway, i'm hungry and I can't wait for Boss to come back. Which is why you have to go." Stan said angrily, before Sandy had time to protest the door the clubhouse opened.

"Boss!" The hamsters said in unison as the field ham walked in carrying a backpack full of acorns. Boss smiled weakly as he laid the acorns on the ground. He appeared to be very fatigued, probably due to avoiding the strange creatures outside. One of those creatures included Hamtaro's owner Laura. Hamtaro shuddered at the thought of what happened to his sweet owner.

"Thanks for the grub Boss." Stan said as he ran up to the bag of food and started munching at it greedily. Hamtaro bijou and Sandy walked up to the food at a less hurried pace. While Cappy walked up to his favorite field ham, who appeared to be ready to pass out.

"You need some help?" Cappy asked hopefully, Boss sighed and shook his head.

"I just need a bit of rest, and perhaps a water bottle." Boss said grodgily, Cappy saluted and ran towards the kitchen.

"One water bottle coming up!" Cappy said excitedly as he went in the kitchen. In what seemed like 15 seconds Cappy came out with a boiling hot red water bottle, which he ran up and placed gently behind Boss' head. The large ham sighed in contentment.

"Thanks Cappy, that hit the spot." Boss said, Cappy blushed and walked up to his friends, who were presently dining on the acorns Boss had gathered. He took one look at Boss before turning and dining on the fruits of his friends labour.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get away, get away!" Hamtaro screamed in his sleep, Bijou and Cappy both sighed. Ever since the outbreak began, Hamtaro had been having nightmares and preventing the two from getting a good nights sleep. It was true that he had a very good reason to have such nightmares, but when you are sleep deprived you tend to lose compassion.

"Why didn't we just sleep in Boss' room." The two complained loudly as Hamtaro let loose another bought of screaming. They both sighed in unison as they remembered when they choose the rooms they'd be staying in. Boss refused to leave his usual bed, and the only other room suitable for sleeping was the living room with Snoozer. Sandy and Stan immediately said that they'd sleep with Boss, due to the fact that he had a spare bed in his room. The two house hams demanded to sleep in a regular bed.

"Because we didn't want to seem weak and spoiled, choosing a comfy bed would completely ruin my chance with Boss." Cappy said, blushing as he did so. Bijou smiled after Cappy's confession and giggled softly.

"Boss." The two both sighed dreamily, thinking about the large muscular field ham with a heart of gold who let them stay in his home. If not for his kindess the inexperienced and delicate hamsters would likely have been brutally mutilated by the zombie plague.

"Hmm, hey guys what's up?" Hamtaro said sleepily as he woke up. The orange ham was drenched in sweat but appeared not to notice as he got up off the couch and walked over to the small fridge. The two hams blushed deeply at his question.

"Nothing much." The two hams said in unison. Hamtaro smiled as he pulled an acorn out of the fridge.

"That's nice." Hamtaro said as he sat down at the table and and started munching on his acorn, completely oblivious to the embarrassed love sick hamsters.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Mr Williams screamed as he ran away down the streets away from the zombie scourge. Currently a pack of three bloodthirsty humans were chasing him down the street.

"Leave me alone!" Mr williams screamed again as he continued running, in his hand was a vial of antidote to his own formula that he had recently finished. His formula could cure the zombies of their affliction, but only if he could mass produce it. But in order to do that he had to reach the SIFTING headquarters. He was sure that his boss had somehow protected himself from the infestation.

"I'm trying to help you!" Mr williams said, turning left as the building came in sight. All he had to do was cross through the forest and he'd be safe.

Too bad fate had another plan for the young scientist.

"Ahhh!" Mr Williams screamed as something bit his leg. He fell down, dropping the vial in the process. Looking down he saw his attacker, a small zombie hamster gnawing at his leg, too small to do any real damage. Of course the human zombies were a completely different story.

"No!" Mr Williams screamed as the trio descended upon their prey. He was forced to watch as they devoured him, slowly and painfully. He screamed the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

"All I wanted to do was make an entire world of zombie slaves, is that so wrong." The masked man said without turning his chair around. The CEO stared at his crazy friend wondering what exactly he meant. He and Robert had been locked in the SIFTING building since the outbreak began and were living fairly comfortably. A group of servants to the two had been keeping the building clean, preparing food from the closet of rations and serving the two in whatever way they commanded. He was surprised that Robert had called him from the intercom to meet him in his office, and even more surprised when he started ranting like a mad man.

"Erhm, i'm not sure what you mean...could you elaborate please?" The CEO asked nervously, Robert smiled as he spun his chair around to face his friend. He was wearing a black ski mask for a reason the CEO didn't understand.

"I'll simplify it for you, I thought it would be a good business move to sabotage Mr. Williams' formula to transform simple people into zombies. I thought I could control them easily, and use them to enslave the entire world." Robert said, then he sighed and turned his chair to face the giant window revealing the outside.

"But it seems like my plan failed, and now i'll have to start all over again when this is all over." Robert said, the CEO stared at his friend nervously.

"But s-s-sir, when this is all over there won't be many people to control.."

"Shut up!" Robert screamed, The CEO cowered at his friend's outburst.

"I don't need you're approval! I don't need Mom's approval! I don't need anyone's approval! And i'm not crazy!" Robert screamed.

"But I didn't say you were or..."

"But you thought it!" Robert screamed once again.

* * *

"Boss can we sleep in your bed?" Cappy and Bijou asked innocently, the field ham sat upright in his bed and blushed lightly at the question.

"Sure, but why? Are you scared or something?" Boss asked with a nervous chuckle. Cappy and Bijou gave eachother an embarrassed look and Boss dropped his head. He knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Okay guys, i'll just move in with Snoozer and..."

"No!" THe two hams yelped, Boss immediately jumped at the slight outburst, the two white hams turned their eyes to the ground and blushed.

"We mean that, we want to sleep with you." Bijou said nervously, Boss stared at her with a blank expression.

"Yeah, at home our masters sleep close to us and protect us from bad stuff, and since they're..." Cappy swallowed nervously at the unspoken last part of the sentence, Boss gave him a sympathetic look and sighed. He patted two spots on both sides of him with his paw.

"Okay then, come on in." Boss said, giving in to the two adorably cute house hams.

**This chapter is a birthday present for Let-boss-find-love. **

**Happy birthday Dudette, I hope it's a good birthday full of friends, family, and cake. Sweet delicious cake.**


	7. Chapter 7

Boss silently climbed out of his bed without making much of a sound, he didn't want to wake the two young hamsters that we're sleeping in his bed with him. When he got out of bed he took the time to gaze at the two white hamsters sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces. This caused him to smile as he walked towards the door.

"Boss.." A soft voice said from behind him, the field ham turned around to see both hamsters still asleep. Boss dismissed the noise as a trick of the mind and stepped through the door into the kitchen.

Once he got to the desired room he walked towards the fridge and pulled out a small acorn. As a field ham he required less sleep then the average ham ham, and since the outside was crawling with zombies he put it upon himself to stay up and protect the hamsters.

Though this night he had woken up a little bit earlier then usual due to the fact that he had a strange feeling in his guts. An icy feeling that something bad was about to happen. In his years as a field ham he had learned to trust his gut feeling.

"Let us in!" A voice screamed from the door, Boss jumped and immediately ran to the door. He yanked it open and was surprised to see four hamsters who tumbled into the door. The field ham quickly pushed the hams aside with his foot and shut the door to prevent zombies from getting in. After he was sure the door waas securely shut he turned his head to the four groaning hamsters on the floor.

"Oww man, that did more damage than a Metallica song." Howdy cried, then laughed and slapped his legs, earning a groan from the three hamsters and a scowl from the fourth.

"Shut up you mediocre comedian!" The fourth hamster yelled as he pulled himself to his feet, Boss nodded in agreement as the othe hamster tried to comprehend what the mysterious ham had just said.

"Well excuse me for trying to brighten the mood with..."

"Shut up or i'll slit your throat!" The mysterious hamster yelled as he pulled a small knife and held it up against Howdy's neck. The hamster stared at the knife in fear and the hamster smiled, Boss smiled as well as he walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"As much as I'd enjoy you killing this guy, i'd have to advise against it." Boss said humorously as he stared at the mysterious ham, the hamster smiled and placed the knife in his small leather belt.

"You know, you're alright man. Perhaps we could be friends for awhile. The ham said as he extended his hand out to Boss.

"By the way dude, my name's Lucas." The hams said, Boss shook his hand with a smile.

"Good to meet you, my name's Boss."

"I'm Howdy, this runt is Dexter and that guy won't tell us his name." Howdy said, pointing towards the frightened ham standing behind Lucas.

"It's Williams." The timid hamster said, Lucas turned around and smirked at the hamster. "Sorry what was that, I didn't hear you."

The hamster sighed and cleared his throat, ready to speak louder.

"My name is Mr. Williams."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Alot of you have been wondering how Mr Williams came back to life as a hamster. Well, the answer to that question will be revealed later in the story.**

"So Boss man, where'd you find these acorns. I've been looking for food for hours, and the only thing i've found is meat." Lucas commented as he nibbled on his acorn that Boss had given to him. Dexter, Howdy, and Williams had gone to sleep on some blankets and pillows Boss had placed on the floor. While the other hamsters were still asleep, as a result Lucas and Boss were the only hams still up.

"Some place called acorn mountain, as well as my secret sunflower seed stash. I had to hide my sunflowers to avoid having these little guys eating them all." Boss explained as he gestured towards the sleeping hamsters, Lucas smiled.

"So are these guys your kids or something?" Lucas asked with a small chuckle, Boss smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, i'm single and lovin' it." Boss said happily, Lucas smiled as well as he took out his knife and started carving in the remains of his acorn. Boss continued to smile as he got up and stretched.

"Well, i'm going to go to sleep. Nice talking to you, see you tomorrow." Boss yawned as he started walking towards his room, Lucas smiled as he continued carving his acorn remains.

"See you tomorrow Boss man."

* * *

"What a beautiful morning!" Cappy said outloud as he woke up as the sunray hit him through a small window in the clubhouse leading to the outside. The window was boarded up to prevented zombies from entering, but through a small crack in the boards the sun shone in. Looking beside him Cappy smiled at the sleeping field ham and the sleeping french lady beside him. Apparently he was the only one awakened by the sun ray.

Smiling, the small hamster gave his crush a gentle kiss on the cheek and started walking toward the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

"Rough on the outside, soft on the inside. Just like a sunflower seed, I like that in a guy." Cappy heard a voice say, confused Cappy snuck over to the table and came face to face with a completely naked female hamster holding a knife and carving into the head of an acorn. Covering his eyes Cappy walked up to the hamster, trembling all the way.

"Who are you?" Cappy asked, the famale ham turned around and gave the creature a harsh look before she saw the age and modesty of the hamster. Smiling, the female ham laid her hand on Cappy's shoulder.

"There's no need to be afraid, my name's Lucas and I was invited to stay here by Boss." Lucas explained. Cappy softened slightly at her explanation, yet continued to keep his hands over his eyes.

"You can look now." Lucas said, Cappy slowly removed his hand and opened his eyes to see Lucas sitting on a chair at the table, fully clothed and holding a knife in her palm. Cappy was still scared of the hamster, and as a result kept his distance from her.

**Like it? I thought you might.**

**Anyways, the idea for this chapter and Lucas came when I came across the odd discovery that Lucas could be a girl, or a boy's name. **

**I would like to take a little time to point out that Lucas is a short lived 'filler' character who will be killed off in the next chapter by zombies. So don't get too attached to her.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Zombies, sweet sweet zombies. Finally you understand that I am your master." Robert said proudly as he stood on the podium the zombies had made up for him in the park. When he placed the scent of a zombie on him the zombies asumed he was one of them, the fact that he could talk and actually had some intelligence made him a natural leader for the zombies. As a result they took him as their leader.

"My zombie slaves, the world is ours! We have succeeded in taking most of the modern European world, and we should be proud." Robert said smugly as the zombies started to cheer.

"But it appears as though our victory is tasting a little bitter now that we are running out of tender morsels on which to feast upon." Robert said with false sadness, the zombies roared in agreement.

"But no need to fear my zombie brethren, I have recently gained knowledge that the North american continent is still blissfully full of food for us to feast on. Sweet living breathing human and animal food." Robert said triumphantly as the zombies continued to cheer.

"As well, I have a battalion of planes at my disposal to transport you all towards the continent. Where you will be free to feed upon all the food you could eat in a lifetime, and when that runs out we'll find more!" Robert called out over the crowd, the zombies let out an awe-inspiring cheer. Robert smiled as he walked off of the stage.

"Simple minded barbarians." Robert whispered to himself.

* * *

"This is bad guys, really bad." Mr Williams whispered as he and the other hams looked out through the recently unboarded window. The other hamster looked at him with scared and questioning faces. Lucas immediately walked up to him and held her knife against his throat..

"And how does this affect us, we'll just hide here. Besides the zombies are leaving so we'll..."

"It's my masters fault that's why!" Mr Williams yelled, surprising the hamster into letting her knife lower. The other hamsters stared at Mr. Williams who frowned.

"Yeah Elliot Williams, my master, was responsible for making that stupid pet food formula. He had developed a cure too but..."

"Great, then let's get it and..." Hamtaro started to say before Williams held up his paw.

"But he was devoured by zombies and his antidote was lost. I hid in his pocket as he ran to the SIFTING headquaters to deliver the formula to his older brother Robert Williams."

"So he named you Mr. Williams junior or something like that?" Boss asked, Mr. Williams shook his head.

"Nope, he just wanted me to feel like a part of the family. He actually named me George, I just prefer to go by Mr. Williams. It's sounds a lot more official." Mr. Williams explained. After his confession Lucas immediately ran to the window, knocking over Mr. Williams.

"Oww, what was that for?" Mr. Williams asked as he scratched his head, Lucas immediately turned and disregarded his question completely.

"Was this cure in some kind of container?" Lucas asked, Mr. Williams nooded his head confused.

"Some kind of glass container?" She asked, Mr. Williams nooded his head once again causing Lucas to smile.

"Well, then I believe i've found it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I demand three reviews before I add the next chapter to this story.**

"Why can't we do this when Robert takes the zombies away from this place?" Cappy asked timidly as Boss and Lucas prepared to brave the zombie horde and get the formula. As the two strongest hamsters, they were considered shoo-ins for the job.

"We've been over this Cappy, we have to get the antidote to the ship in order to disperse it to the infected. My master once explained that the planes used by the company had a way to disperse liquids through the air vents, in case an undesirable person got a hold of the plane." Mr. Williams explained, Cappy looked down at his feet as he remembered what he had been told earlier. Bijou however, got a little angry.

"But how could Boss has to go with him?" Bijou asked bitterly, Lucas smiled slyly as she walked up to the white hamster.

"You do realize i'm a girl right?" Lucas said with a smile, Bijou appeared surprised at the news while Boss walked up to her.

"You're a girl?" Boss asked, confused. Lucas turned around and nodded.

"Yes I am Boss, and I think i'll prove it to you." Lucas said with a sly smile as she leaned into Boss' face and kissed him on the lips. Causing every hamster in the room besides Mr. Williams to gasp, and Boss to blush wildly. Lucas released him from the kiss and smiled. Afterwards she ran to the door as if nothing had appened.

"Come on Boss man, we got a world to safe." Lucas said with a smile as she held open the door. Boss immediately ran over to Lucas and gave her a small peck on the cheek before walking through the door. Lucas shot Cappy and Bijou a smug look before running out the door, following Boss. Once the two hamsters left a silence remained, until Mr. Williams broke it with a comment.

"Those two make a good couple, don't you think?" Mr. Williams commented, Cappy and Bijou immediately glared at him beofre stomping off angrily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This will be the last chapter in this story, however I will continue it in 'Intoxication', so look for the conclusion in that story.**

As Boss snuck along the trees with Lucas his thoughts were jumbled due to Lucas' announcement, and her kiss. It was quite sudden and it left him a bit dazed. Before, Lucas was just a friend who entered his life less than a few hours ago, nothing more. Now however, he was starting to see her in a different light.

"Hurry up Boss man, I can see the antidote." Lucas cried happily, keeping her voice down so that the zombies didn't hear her. Boss smiled at her enthusiasm and was about to pick up his pace when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He immediately turned around to see two white hamsters shaking in the bush. Boss' expression softened as he walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Boss asked, the two hamsters continued to shake as Boss walked closer to them.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright, I don't think I could live with myself if something were to happen to you." Cappy explained, Lucas scoffed as she wrapped an arm around Boss' neck.

"Nobody's gonna harm this man as long as I'm around." Lucas said, silently glaring at the two white hamsters before flashing a grin at Boss.

"Yeah that's right, Lucas has my back." Boss said with a smile as he brushed Lucas' arm off him.

"Of course, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you guys so..."

"Aaaargh!" A raspy voice screamed as a zombie lunged at Boss, knocking him over. The two white hams screamed, while Lucas froze for a split second before rushing to Boss' rescue with her knife clutched in her paw.

"Let go off him you gray spotted freak!" Lucas screamed as she pounced on the Oxnard zombie, knocking him off of Boss. Lucas wrestled him the hamster for awhile, attempting to slit his throat but getting knocked away at every opportunity. Boss lay behind her, groaning as Cappy and Bijou comforted him. He appeared to have a rather large bite taking out of his arm.

"Die zombie!" Lucas screamed as she finally found an pening in Oxnard's frantic defenses and stabbed him in the heart. The Oxnard zombie let out a scream before dying. Smiling at her kill, Lucas ran up to Boss.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Boss appeared not to hear her as he continued groaning.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked louder, Boss immediately opened his eyes and Lucas immediately understood what was about to happen.

"Get the antidote!" Lucas screamed as Boss lunged at her, the white hams immediately dashed away as Lucas wrestled with Boss.

"I don't want to hurt you Boss." Lucas said timidly, as she continued to fend off her foe. But the effort of fight off Oxnard earlier had pretty much worn her out. SHe didn't have the energy to fight for much longer. Pretty soon Boss' teeth sunk into her neck and she screamed. Her blood rushing out of her body like a tab turned onto full blast.

As soon as she died, Boss started to give chase to the other Hamsters who had ran away. Not noticing or caring about the object that fell out of Lucas' belt as she died.

The sunflower seed lay beside Lucas' dead body. On it was a small carving down by her earlier.

Boss

and

Lucas

Forever


End file.
